


Let it Snow

by glindathegood



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glindathegood/pseuds/glindathegood
Summary: Rumbelle Secret Santa 2017 gift for tumblr user shepherdinthevalleyofdeathPrompt: "Our kids, they ambushed me!"Some Rumbelle/family Christmas fluffI had so much fun writing this! I definitely took the liberty of using your names for their children, I just love them so much! It's been great being your santa!





	Let it Snow

The door swung open, releasing the three children into the stark white world outside. It was the first snow of the year, and with only one day until Christmas, it was just in time. The flakes fell thickly still, big enough to see the tiny, intricate branches of ice. One by one, the children fell into the snow, letting it engulf them as they created their snow angels. The imprints didn’t look much like angels when the stood up, the shapes distorted by careless movements and the bulky clothing Belle had ushered them into. But Gideon, Gabrielle, and Nicholas didn’t seem to notice. The trio squealed with delight, admiring their work until one of them had the idea to build a snowman. The others accepted the idea and they began happily, oblivious of the figure standing in the doorway.  
Belle leaned against the door frame, wrapped in a blanket so she could watch her children play in comfort. A small smile graced her lips as her eyes followed each child in succession. Gideon was supervising, it seemed, occasionally yelling orders to the others about the correct way to roll a snowball. Gabby pushed an ever-growing lump of snow across the yard, and though it was nearly half her size, she declined any help. Nicholas wandered under a tree, scrounging around for the perfect materials to make the face. It was a scene Belle treasured, knowing that too soon this cooperation would erupt into chaos. With a last lingering glance, Belle closed the door. She walked back to her perch in the living room, pulling the blanket tighter around her as she plopped onto the couch and snuggled against the armrest with her book. Her mind was soon immersed in the world of those pages, though she kept one ear open for the children.   
However, the flow of the story was soon interrupted by a new series of sounds. Footsteps, much to loud for any of the small children. Giggling, which could definitely be attributed to them. Snowballs, hitting some particular target. Disgruntled mumbling, more giggling, and someone falling into the snow.  
Belle set aside her book and bewilderedly made her way back to the door. Upon opening it, she discovered her husband laying in the snow with three little bodies surrounding him and a bag of wrapped boxes. Rumple muttered something at the kids, causing them to scurry away with squeals of excitement. He soon jumped up after them, grinning and ready for a chase. He scooped up a handful of snow, throwing it and nearly missing Gideon. The younger two screamed, running away from their brother with a wild grin.  
“You can’t get all of us at once!” Gideon cried, running to a new spot in the yard.  
“Are you sure about that?” Rumple asked. He flicked his wrist, three snowballs rising into the air. The kids screamed again, but this time out of joy. Seeing this magic was a special treat, even if it meant losing a snowball fight.  
Belle grabbed her coat off the hook and quickly jammed her feet in her boots and shoved her gloves on her hands. The screen door opened and closed with a resounding snap, grabbing the attention of the rest of the Gold family.  
“What’s going on out here?” she demanded, her hands on her hips and barely hiding a smile. The kids looked at her with wide eyes, but Rumple simply grinned.  
“Our kids, they ambushed me,” he explained, gesturing toward the forgotten bag of presents. “I’m simply retaliating.”  
“I don’t think that’s quite fair, Rumple. Not the proper way to have a snowball fight. The kids don’t have magic, do they?” she inquired, raising an eyebrow.  
“That they don’t,” Rumple relented, letting the snowballs jump to the ground with a look of surrender.  
“Thank you,” she told him pointedly. “Now, this is the proper way to have a snowball fight,” she added, ducking down to pick up a handful of snow. In one swift motion she threw it at her husband, the snow connecting just at his shoulder. A grin erupted across her face as Rumple stared at her with disbelief. In only a moment, the entire family was running about the yard, getting hopelessly pelted with snowballs, yet not feeling the cold at all.  
When the war was finally over, the Golds retreated inside to the warmth of a fire and a mug of hot cocoa. A few hours later, after reading a bedtime story and tucking the kids into bed, Belle and Rumple sat by that same fire. The room was dim, only lit by the fire and the glittering Christmas tree. The couples sat on the floor, wrapped in a blanket and leaning against the couch. The gifts sat neatly under the tree, ready for the next morning’s festivities. Music played softly from the adjoining room, and Belle felt completely at ease. The feeling of Christmas was no longer elusive to her, not with such a wonderful family.  
Though it passed slowly for the children, the seemed to be over before Belle and Rumple could even blink. The woke up to three excited faces peeking over their bed and begging their parents to get up. They soon obliged, and the little ones raced down the stairs as fast as they possibly could. The sight of the colorful wrapping and piles upon piles of boxes made them jump with glee. Their parents weren’t far behind, joining them at the base of the stairs, hand in hand. Without another thought, the children ran toward their gifts and the parents sat on a couch, watching from a distance with bright smiles.  
For awhile they were silent, only speaking when Gideon or Gabby or Nicholas gushed about a present. They were all getting along, watching each other unwrap their toys and joining in the smiles. When the kids were fully engulfed in their task, Rumple turned to Belle.  
“Did you ever think we’d end up here?” he asked softly, glancing from his children to his wife. Belle reflected, thinking back to all the years of evil villains and nefarious events. Peace back then had seemed like a distant, unachievable dream.   
“No. But I’m so glad we did,” she replied, squeezing Rumple’s hand. He nodded in agreement.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too. Merry Christmas.”  
And, ignoring their children’s protests, they kissed, feeling totally and completely content.


End file.
